A New City
by Mountanned
Summary: Marceline and her twin brother Marshall moved north to leave behind their father's pressuring requests to rule the Nightosphere. Now in New Ooo City, the two are given a fresh start and improved lives. Marceline's eyes were instantly caught by a certain pink-haired girl, Marshall's eventually by a blonde. High school, big city AU.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

...…...

A/N: I've been working on this for a long time so I'd have a bunch of chapters to upload. I hope you all enjoy it and leave reviews. Here's a list of things you need to know:

•New Ooo City is basically New York City. This will take place mostly in the Manhattan borough of New Ooo City (which, again, is pretty much just New York City).

• Nighlanta is just Atlanta, Georgia. It's like the the words 'Nightosphere'' and 'Atlanta' combined, but, in context, is regular Atlanta.

• Yes, this is Bubbline, sugarless gum, Marcibel, etc.

•Lots of "coarse" language

•I'm making this up as I go along. I expect that it'll last many, MANY chapters. Or whatever it is that you wonderful readers want.

•Guys, you'll have to excuse any spelling or grammatical errors. I don't have access to a computer, so I'll be typing most of this up on my iPhone. I'll try my hardest to keep it free of awful spelling. BUT BEWARE: I abuse the comma. There will likely be many splices, so just let me know where they are and I'll fix them.

• Don't know too much about New York architectural-wise, but please bear with me.

• Copious amounts of drug references

• More fluffy fluff than you can handle, in later chapters. Maybe some smut too

• Characters from Ooo and Aaa

• Plot is subject to change

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival

It was nothing like what the twins had expected. Not only did the city exceed their expectations, but it laughed at them, stomped them into the ground, and promptly picked up the expectations and swallowed them whole.

"This is just... fucktastic," Marshall Lee breathed.

"Mother of Glob," Marceline whispered. The twins, inside of their pristine 2012 Camero, had driven under a bridge to see the nighttime skyline of the outrageously beautiful New Ooo City unfold on the other side.

"I expected a bunch of huge buildings and graffiti and shit. Like, BIG, not beautiful," Marceline said.

"Heh, this is HELLA different from when we were last here," Marshall reminisced. The last time the twins had been in the specific area was a few hundred years before. It had been a small, growing town and the most advanced piece of technology was the wheel.

"It's kinda sad, you know. The way that innocence just up and left the world in a matter of only a couple hundred years. Remember how terrified people used to be?" Marceline asked. She turned down the stereo, which was blaring 'The Higler' by Veil of Maya, and a period of silence ensued.

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty sad," Marshall finally broke as they stopped at a red light. He dropped his hands from the wheel and half-heartedly patted out a rhythm on his thighs. "To see the world scared of myths and legends and magic, only to have most of the magic fade from existence."

Marceline chuckled.

"We used to be the terrors of the night. People would even hang garlic on their doors and keep wooden stakes ready, remember that? Now, we're just myths and the subjects of shitty books. It's a lumping shame, man."

"Tragic... But that's the past! Let's just live for right now."

"Yeah. Clubbing, parties, and more kush than we can handle!"

"That's it," Marshall grinned at his twin and grabbed hold of the wheel as the light flashed green. After a couple rights and a left, they arrived at an old, tall brick building. It was about twenty stories tall with a fire escape snaking up and down the sides.

"Are you sure this is it?" Marceline asked, grabbing one their cats, Hambo, from the back seat.

"Yep. Overlook Apartments," Marshall answered, grabbing their other cat, Diego. The twins, cradling their beloved kittens, headed to the rotating doors.

"Uh, yes ma'am, we're the Abadeer kids. We reserved room 15-C," Marceline said.

"Ahhh, lemme see here...," the pudgy woman behind the front desk, Isis, from her name tag, vacantly answered as she scrolled down her computer screen. "Yeah, I see it. You guys can go right on up. Fifteenth floor, second door on the right."

She gave them a friendly smile and handed them each a key. Marceline placed Hambo on her shoulder and attached the apartment key to her key ring, which accompanied her copy of the Camero's key. Marshall did the same. They began walking back towards their car to grab their belongings.

"Thank you, ma'am," Marceline called over her shoulder.

"No problem, dear. Just remember; your first month's rent is due in four weeks, on the thirty-first!" Isis called back.

Three trips and two hours later, the twins had unpacked and settled in. It was a cozy little apartment; the carpet, which filled every room except the tiled kitchen and bathroom, was clean but clearly worn, yet comfortably so. It had two equally sized bedrooms, a little bathroom, a large (in contrast to the admittedly small bedrooms) living room, a little kitchen, and a balcony with a drop-dead gorgeous view of the city.

For a large extra sum of cash, the twins had gotten the apartment furnished prior to their arrival. There was a bed, a wardrobe with a mirror, a cat bed, and a bedside table in both bedrooms, which filled both sleeping quarters perfectly. In the living room was a couch against one wall, with a recliner on to it's left and a love seat to its right. A coffee table sat in front of the couch. Hanging on the opposite wall was a flat screen TV, already hooked up to the Abadeer's Xbox and DVD/VHS player. In one corner of the living room, on the same side of the wall as the door to the balcony, was a huge stereo. In the opposite corner was a laptop resting on a computer desk with a 'rolley chair,' as Marshall called it, in front of the desk. The balcony had two plastic chairs and an ashtray. The kitchen, of course, was complete with the obvious necessities. The cats' litter box sat in an empty corner in the kitchen.

"Comfy," Marceline said as she plopped down in the recliner, grinning.

"Yeah. We just need to stock the fridge and we're done," Marshall replied, giving her the exact same grin as he lied down on the love seat. After a few quiet moments, Marcy yawned.

"What time is it?" she asked as she rose from the seat and stretched.

"A little past midnight," Marshall answered, glancing at his phone's lock screen. Marceline checked her phone to be sure.

"Wow. And we still have to register for school tomorrow. Let's just go to sleep."

Marshall Lee nodded in agreement and they headed to their own bedrooms. Marceline changed into a pair of red sleep pants and a black shirt. She threw herself onto the bed, sighing with content as her face hit the pillow. It was her first time in a bed in about a week, as the two had slept in their car on ride up the the big apple. The vampire flipped onto her back and folded her arms behind her head. As she gazed at the ceiling, she whispered to herself, "It's going to be different here. No more Dad stealing my fries or pressing me to become ruler of the Night-o-Sphere." She glanced over to where her prized ax bass leaned on a stand.

"Marshall and I can finally work on music, maybe send some demos to a few record companies...," she trailed off. Marcy fell asleep smiling at the thought of the new opportunities set before her.

* * *

BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP

"Oh my glob," Marceline groaned as she turned on her side. She picked up her phone and shut the alarm off. With another, more purposefully dramatic groan, Marceline climbed out of bed, springs creaking as she did so, and stretched. She gave a monstrous yawn and went to Marshall Lee's door. She knocked a couple times, receiving a moan from her brother.

"Marsh, get your lazy ass out of bed," she called, rolling her eyes.

The vampires quickly showered and got ready. The school day started at 7:20 and it was 7:00 by the time they were ready to leave. They gave their cats Hambo and Diego food and water and bid them goodbye. Marshall locked the door and the two headed down to the lobby. Isis was behind the counter, filing her nails.

"Morning, kids," she shouted after the twins, who, not wanting to be late on their first day, were hurrying out of the building.

"Morning," they called back in unison. In the parking lot, Marceline threw her backpack into the back seat of their car and slung herself into the driver's seat. She turned the keys in ignition and began backing out as soon as Marshall was in. Marceline fired up the navigation system on her phone and quickly made the first turn. She pushed a CD into the player; "The Discovery," an album by Born of Osiris. Marshall pulled out a little tin box from the glove compartment and gave Marcy a mischievous look.

"Hell yeah, wake and bake, bro," Marceline grinned. Marshall opened the tiny box and an all-too-familiar, pleasing smell filled the car. He rolled a perfect joint, lit the end, and took a hit. He blew the smoke out from a corner of his mouth and passed it to Marceline, who repeated the process. They rolled the back windows down to allow the smoke to escape. After about five hits, both were smiling stupidly and had red-rimmed eyes.

"This is gonna be a great first day," Marshall said, sliding into his seat. Marcy nodded. The school began to come into view.

"Glob, that's huge!" Marceline shook her head in disbelief. The school had three floors above ground, easy. Seeing as it was on a hill, it definitely had a basement as well. Four floors.

The student parking lot had hundreds of cars and finding a spot proved a worthy challenge. It was 7:40 by the time Marceline was able to park the car. The two slinked up the stairs to the main doors, putting in eye drops as they walked, and pulled open the double doors. After a few moments they found the front office, registered as juniors, and headed their separate ways. It was the first day of the school year and still first period, so a couple of late kids would be nothing new.

Marceline glanced down at her schedule.

"Ok, physics with... Mr. Simon Petrikov, Room 1.260."

Marceline, after being directed by a teacher leaving the restrooms, soon found herself standing in front of the door to the classroom.

"Alright," she told herself, shaking her head of fuzziness and trying to ignore the fact that the world was swaying slightly due to the weed. "Alright, you're a vampire. No fear, no nervousness. You got this."

She shook herself off, turned the doorknob, and cautiously walked into the room. The obvious happened; the whole class fell silent and the teacher, Mr. Petrikov, stopped talking. Marceline felt about twenty pairs of prickling, prying eyes rest on her and her hair stood on end in annoyance.

Mr. Petrikov looked at her, his expression making it clear that he wanted an explanation. He looked friendly enough— the man appeared to be middle-aged, with wily brown hair and round-rimmed glasses. He was dressed like a college professor.

"Uh... I'm Marceline Abadeer. I'm new here, I just moved from Georgia and registered this morning. Principal Trunks said she'd email you about it," Marceline explained. Mr. Petrikov gave her a kind smile.

"Of course! I'm sure the rest of the class joins me in welcoming you to New Ooo City High School," he greeted as he extended a hand. Marceline shook it, shocked by how incredibly cold it was.

"Thanks, sir. Did I miss anything?"

"Not really. I merely explained procedures and rules and was just describing some of the many experiments we will be performing in this class. Nothing particularly important, but would you like me to repeat anything?"

"No, but thank you, sir," Marceline replied with a slight shake of the head.

"Alright then. Would you please take the seat next to Ms. Bonnibel?" he pointed to an empty seat on the far side of the room, to the left of a girl whose hair was dyed bright pink. Marceline nodded and made her way over to the desk and Mr. Petrikov continued speaking to the class.

_Whoa... she's way too pretty_, Marceline thought as she dropped her backpack to the floor and slid into the chair.

She glanced at the girl, 'Ms. Bonnibel,' out of the corner of her eye. Her pink hair was parted on the right and had a few layers to it. It stopped a little less than halfway down her back. Her features were sharp; bright blue eyes, flawless white, slightly pinkish skin, a small, pointed nose and a pair of thin lips. Her face was slim and came to a slightly rounded point at the chin. She was wearing a striped pink long sleeved shirt and white shorts that stopped about mid-thigh.

Marceline felt her mouth drop just a bit.

_She is_ too _hot_, she smiled at the thought but quickly shook it from her head. _Right. Look at yourself_.

She pictured herself, mentally— a red, plaid button up shirt rolled up to the elbows, tattered and torn black skinny jeans and a pair of million year old black-and-white Converse. Her hair stopped a couple inches above her waist and was layered and jagged.

"Oh Glob, I probably look like trailer trash to her," Marcy murmured to herself, earning quizzical glances from her surrounding classmates.

She shook off the looks, yawned and crossed her arms over her chest. She glanced at the clock; 8:10. The vampire started to close her eyes when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, new chick!" she heard someone whisper. She tuned in the direction of the voice to see a guy with white hair looking back at her. He was wearing a sleeveless leather jacket and a pair of the tightest skinny jeans Marcy had ever seen.

"Hey, I'm Ash. I think you and I could get along pretty nice," he said, giving a cocky grin.

Marceline took a liking to his attitude.

"I think so too. Call me Marcy," she whispered back, reaching out to fist bump her new acquaintance. She turned to face the front of the classroom. Not even two second later, she felt another tap, this time on her right shoulder. She turned to face the pink haired girl.

"May I see your schedule?" she asked.

"Uh, sure," Marcy replied. She fished the piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to the girl.

As she was skimming over it, the pink haired girl whispered, "Forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Bonnibel Bublegum (A/N: Bublegum= Bue-Blay-Gum). I'm a member of the student council and one of our jobs is to help out new students. You have language arts next. Do you know where that is?"

"No clue."

"I can show you the way there. Or, if you'd prefer, I could just give you verbal directions."

"I'm no good with instruction," Marceline replied as she rubbed the back of her neck. "It would be great if you could show me. I mean, unless that'd make you tardy, in which case I totally understand if–" Marcy stopped short as Bonnibel gave a small giggle. Holy fuck, she was cute.

"No, it's alright. I have English next too, just in a different classroom," she explained. The bell began ringing. Bonnibel packed her things, Marcy picked up her backpack, and the two headed out the door. They walked towards the language arts pod, Bonnibel describing some of the clubs the school had. As the pink-haired girl spoke, Marceline rummaged through her backpack, looking for gum. She pulled out a pack of spearmint, shoved a piece in her mouth, and offered another to Bonnibel, who shyly accepted.

"So, you're from Georgia?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Yeah. Born and raised in Nighlanta."

"What's it like?"

"Definitely more trees. The buildings are typically shorter and more spaced out, but it's still a beautiful city. You just have to really know the city before you're able to realize it. We used to spend most of our free time at the Atlantic Station, which is basically a downscaled New Ooo."

"How do like New Ooo?"

"Oh Glob, it's amazing. It's everything Marshall and I dreamt it would be."

"Marshall?"

"Marshall Lee. My twin brother," Marceline answered.

"Oh. I apologize if I'm asking too many questions. We just don't often get people from as far as Georgia."

Marceline chuckled.

"Nah, it's alright."

They walked in silence for a moment.

"Well, this is your classroom," the pink girl waved goodbye and headed to her own classroom. The vampire was grinning from ear to ear as she walked into the language arts room. She shook hands with the teacher, Mrs. Trutle, and took a seat in the back of the room. She was so caught up in her thoughts of Bonnibel that didn't even notice her brother walk in the room and take a desk next to her.

"Marcy, you've got that look," Marshall Lee smirked, waving his hand in front of her face. "Youuuuu like someone!"

"I do not," she snapped, shoving his hand out of her face. He laughed.

"You totally do! Oh my glob, that was fast! You gotta tell me who it is."

"Shut up, dickface," Marceline grinned at Marshall.

"You definitely don't know her, anyways."

"So? Just describe her so I can steal her from you," Marshall retaliated.

"Marsh, you have a preference for men. I'm not even worried. She'd be too girly for you."

Marshall Lee frowned.

"You're gay," he said.

"Pride, Marshy." Marceline grinned and thumped her fist against her chest.

Most of the rest of the day flew by uneventfully. The most happened during lunch, which was Marceline's sixth period.

The vampire grabbed a tray and loaded it with a wide array of crimson foods; a slice of watermelon, an apple, some cranberry juice, a couple strawberries...

Then came the decision every new student fears making— which table to sit at. As Marceline was awkwardly heading towards an empty table, she heard a voice call out her name. She turned to see Marshall sitting next to the kid from her first period, Ash, with a couple other unfamiliar faces around them. Thankful for her luck, she dodged around tables to reach them.

"Yo, it's you! What's up?" Ash greeted, grabbing a strawberry from her tray.

"Hey, man," she replied. "Nothing much. It's rad that you two made friends."

"Dude, Marcy, Ash plays keyboard and guitar! And he does some DJ work. We should add him to the band," Marshall suggested.

"Aw, finally! It's just been a drum-and-bass sorta thing for a long time. You in, Ash?"

"Fuck yes! We can even enter a talent show at some point. Show these chumps some real music," he answered with a grin.

"Oh glob, I forgot. Sis, this is Finn and Jake. They're pretty cool," Marshall introduced, motioning to a skinny pale boy with striking blonde hair, and a older, thicker guy with slightly duller hair.

"Hey, welcome to the school!" the skinnier boy greeted enthusiastically, giving a huge smile. "I'm Finn Mertens."

"I'm Jake," the thicker one replied with a friendly grin.

"Awesome to meet you guys," Marcy replied, high-fiving the two. "So, what, are you two brothers? You look a bit alike."

"Well, yes and no. Finny here was adopted. We're totally entirely bro-close, though," Jake responded, giving Finn a rough noogie.

"Hey! Kindle's gonna be here soon, don't do that!" Finn grumbled as he hurried to make his hair presentable. Marceline glanced questioningly at Jake.

"His girlfriend. She, Peebles, Lumpy, and our sister Fionna are student council members and they have a meeting about the dress code or some lame junk right now. Should be over soon, so you'll get to meet them."

"I'm hoping Peebles is a nickname," Marshall Lee smirked.

"Oh, it is. It's short for PRINCESS Bubblegum," Ash grumbled, frowning.

"Aw, still sore with rejection?" Jake teased.

"Can it, Jake!"

"Why in the hell would you call someone Princess Bubblegum?" Marceline inquired, her mouth full of strawberries.

"You clearly haven't met her yet," Ash murmured as he pushed his tray away.

"I kinda have to agree. She has a sort of royal air to her. Not to imply that she has a pole up her ass or anything; she's actually really sweet," Jake answered between bites of his sandwich.

"But why Bubblegum?" Marshall asked.

"She kinda reminds you of a stick of bubble gum— y'know, the pink kind. And it's almost exactly like her real last name, Bublegum," Finn replied.

Marshall broke into a fit of laughter and Marcy spit her food out. She wiped her face with a napkin and turned to an amused Jake.

"Is her first name— oh what was it? Barbie? Barney? Bubble? I know it was something weird, like Bonnie... Bonnibel! Is her name Bonnibel?"

Jake was quiet.

"Holy hell, she must really think you're ok. She never tells someone she's just met her first name," Finn said.

Marshall gave Marceline a sidelong glance, then broke into a grin when realization hit him.

"You–" he was cut short as Marceline clamped her hand over his mouth.

"I swear to Glob, Marshall," she hissed in his ear. He was still laughing.

"Alright, alright! Mercy!"

"Oh, here they come!" Finn remarked as he waved his hand to catch their attention.

The table glanced over to see Bonnibel walking in between an oddly shaped girl dressed in purple, a redhead, and a pretty blonde girl. As the drew closer, Marceline got a good look at them.

The red-haired girl was... hot. Her hair was somehow naturally a fiery red color. Her skin was slightly tanned to a sort of golden color. Her eyes were a piercing green and her face had a small spray of freckles. She had a small, pointed nose and a thin but shapely figure.

The girl dressed in purple had dyed her hair a light shade of purple. She was incredibly lumpy in shape— her tight clothes made the lumps even more discernible. She was talking to Bonnibel as they approached, speaking with the absolute strangest voice Marceline had ever heard.

Comversing with the red-headed girl was a blonde girl who was literally Finn with long hair and girlier features.

After looking over the three new faces, the vampire turned her attention to the breathtakingly beautiful girl in the center, Bonnibel. She was so unlike what Marceline was normally attracted to, but in all the right ways. The three went to grab food, talking amongst themselves. When Marceline was finally able to tear her eyes away from Bonnibel, she looked over at a grinning Marshall.

"This is too good. This is **too** fucking **good**."

"Wait till we get home, I'm gonna sock the shit out of you."

"Twin smack down! That, I'd fucking love to see," Ash laughed.

"Dude, seriously though, you should come over. We could get started on coordination," Marshall suggested enthusiastically.

"That's a rad idea. We live at the Overlook Apartments building, room 15-C," Marceline added after ravaging an apple.

"Sick, I'll be there around five," Ash said with a grin.

Bonnibel, Lumpy, and Kindle arrived at the table, Lumpy sitting next to Bonnibel, who sat in front of Jake, diagonally from Marceline. Kindle sat next to Finn and the two began talking immediately.

"Oh, it's you!" Bonnibel exclaimed, turning her attention to Marceline, who played it cool.

"What's up?" she replied, prickling as Marshall gave her a cheeky grin.

"Not much. I see you've met Finn and Jake. How do you fare?"

"Oh, uh, they're pretty rad so far," Marceline grinned, fist bumping Jake.

"And the school? Anything you like or dislike? The student council is always open to ideas."

"It's all good. And remember my twin I was telling you about? Meet Marshall Lee, the asshole king," Marceline said, motioning towards her brother. Bonnibel giggled.

"Hello, Marshall. Most people call me Bubblegum. How do you like the school?"

Marceline was a bit stunned— Jake seemed to be right about Bonnibel not normally sharing her first name with a new face.

"See, I told you," Jake whispered in Marceline's ear.

"It's cool, I like it. But," Marshall glanced slyly at his sister, "Marcy seemed to like it much more than I do. Especially the people. More specifically—"

"Ash! More specifically Ash. He's really cool," Marceline interrupted. Ash cockily pushed his hair back.

"I am pretty great, aren't I?" he said with a toothy grin.

Bonnibel's face fell with distaste.

"Yes, I suppose Ash is... cool. That aside, I hope you two enjoy the school. I look forward to befriending both of you," Bonnibel said, her eyes on Marceline.

_Same here, Bonnibel_, Marceline thought as she popped a few cherries in her mouth.

She and Marshall exchanged a glance. One look said it all; the Abadeer twins weren't moving anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"I said no, damn it!"

"That's not what your face says."

Marceline glared at her brother. She was sitting in the recliner in the twin's living room, flipping through the TV.

"Marsh, I don't feel like it," she groaned.

Marshall, who was upside-down on the couch to Marceline's right, was already dressed and ready to go.

"Come on, sis. We've been here for almost six full days and we still haven't explored the city yet," he persuaded, bouncing his keys in his hands.

Marceline flipped off the television and set the remote on the coffee table. She stared thoughtfully out of the apartment's balcony window, gazing at the afternoon city skyline. She could see pretty much everything; how some of the taller buildings were obscured by a fading cloud of smog, how awful traffic was. The sidewalks were alive with people bustling from this way to that and lined with vendors selling hotdogs, fried Oreos, and other deliciously unhealthy goodies.

"Who's coming?" Marceline asked, her interest sparked in exploring this new city.

"Not Ash; he's grounded. Just Finn and Kindle, Jake and his girlfriend, Lady, and Finn and Jake's sister, Fionna."

"That's a pretty big group," Marceline remarked with a yawn. She scratched her stomach and rose from the recliner.

"It's only six other people. And they're all cool."

Marceline hesitated and counted on her fingers.

"Marshy, you only said five names."

"Oh, I did? The last one must've slipped my mind," he said, grinning fiendishly. "Bubblegum's coming too. She's— Marcy? Where'd you go?"

"Have you seen my blue plaid shirt? The one with short sleeves?" his sister called from her bedroom.

Marshall Lee fell to the ground, his body shaking violently in bouts of laughter.

"Now I know what the magic word is!" he sputtered between gasps for breath.

"Shut up, dick. Have you seen my shirt or not?" Marceline asked as she hobbled into the living room, pulling on a pair of grey jeans.

Her brother clambered to his feet, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yeah, I found it with my stuff. It's in my wardrobe, in the top drawer."

Marceline grumbled something about thieving vampires as she headed to Marshall's room. She rummaged through his drawer, grabbed what she was looking for, and slipped it on over her thin, white undershirt.

"What time are we meeting them? Actually, where are we meeting them?" Marceline inquired as she buttoned up her shirt.

"In half an hour, at the McDonald's about two blocks from here."

Marceline made a face.

"I remember the day that pisshole line of restaurants started up," the vampire said as she followed Marshall out the door.

"They have good fries," Marshall remarked.

"I'll give them that."

The twins raced towards the elevator, both childishly wanting to press the buttons. When the door opened, Marceline shoved Marshall out of her way, snickering as her brother collided with the opposite wall of the elevator, and hit the button labeled 'lobby.'

"You bitch!" Marshall shouted as the elevator began descending. "It was my turn to press it!"

"First come first served, bro."

"You shoved me out of the way, you whore!"

"Survival of the fittest."

Marshall continued calling Marceline every profane word he knew as the two entered the lobby.

"Whoa, call down there, hun," Isis laughed from behind her desk. Marshall stopped his rant and apologized with a grin.

"Don't fret, kiddo. Where are you two headed? " the woman inquired as the twins made their way over to her desk.

"We're meeting some friends at a McDonald's. They say it's two blocks from here, but we don't know the way," Marceline admitted. "Do you?"

" 'Course. Just leave this building's parking lot and make a right. Keep going until you get to the second intersection and make another right. It'll be the second building on your left."

"Alright, thanks so much, Isis. We'll be back late."

The twins waved goodbye as they walked out of the rotating doors.

"I call driving!" Marshall shouted as he sprinted towards their car. His sister laughed.

"Marsh, we're in fucking _New Ooo City_. We don't need the car for this— we walk."

"...Chicken shit!" Marsh yelled in excitement, throwing his hands in the air, grinning.

"Slut fuck!" Marceline shouted, hands cupped around her mouth, picking up on her brother's vibe.

The two continued their shouting until they had exited the apartment building's parking lot and joined the other New Ooo citizens on the sidewalk. They had to dodge around slower people and make their way around vendors. The twins grinned at each other as they waited to cross the street of the first intersection.

"This is exactly—" Marshall began.

"—how we imagined it," his sister finished. The two broke into a bout of giddy, excited laughter.

"I can't believe it. I still can't believe we're actually here," Marshall said, running a hand through his hair.

"Me either, dude. I'm glad I left the apartment."

When the crossing signal light shone the 'walk' sign, the twins and the other bystanders made their way across the street. Another four or so minutes of walking and the two approached the next intersection. They turned right and saw the McDonald's loom into view across the street. They found a crosswalk, followed it, and arrived at their destination. The Abadeers bounded up the stairs and pulled the double doors open. They were met with a rush of cold air as they entered the restaurant.

After looking around, Marceline spotted Finn waving them over. She nudged Marshall.

"There they are," she said as she made her way to the other side of the restaurant, her brother at her heels.

The twins gave their friends identical grins as they slid into empty chairs.

"Hey guys!" Finn greeted, his arm around Kindle's shoulders. They were sitting with Bonnibel and Fionna.

The twins greeted their friends. Marceline noticed that Bubblegum's eyes were rested on her.

"So, where's Jake and Lady?" Marshall asked, drumming on the table with his fists.

"They're on their way. We're gonna wait for them to get here, order lunch, and then do some sight-seeing for you guys," Fionna said with a smile directed at Marshall. The vampire pushed his hair across his forehead nervously.

"Do we have an specific plans yet?" Marceline asked, leaning her chair back on two legs.

"We've agreed to first visit the Statue of Liberty and then to swing by Times Square. I thought we could do a little shopping in between, too," Bonnibel answered.

Finn's phone suddenly started ringing. He moved his arms from Kindle's shoulders to his pocket and pulled the device out.

"Hey, Jake. What? Why not?" he asked, his brow furrowed. As Jake was responding, Finn's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. He grew pale. "Holy... you're joking, Jake. Ha ha, funny. What? You swear you're not messing with me? Oh, glob. What's mom and dad gonna say? Yeah, but... I guess so. So I take it you're probably not coming, then. Okay, but let me know if you find out for sure. Bye, bro, I hope everything turns out alright."

Finn slid his phone back into his pocket and turned to his friends, his expression clear he was worried.

"What happened to Jake, Finn?" Fionna inquired. The boy leaned towards his sister and whispered something in her ear, causing her to cover her mouth and gasp.

"I told them a million times to use—!" she stopped herself. The blonde girl was as upset as Finn.

"Jake said that there's a small chance they're wrong..." Finn said, shaking his head. He rested his forehead on his girlfriend's shoulders and she began slowly running her fingers through his hair.

"I don't believe this. Mom and dad are gonna throw a fit," Fionna mumbled, lying her head on the table.

Marceline, Marshall, and Bonnibel all looked to each other, each in the dark but with good guesses as to what happened.

"So... are you guys gonna confirm our suspicions?" Marshall asked awkwardly, scratching his head.

Finn inhaled deeply.

"Might as well. Lady thinks she's pregnant. Jake said that she did a test and it came up positive, but there's a chance it was wrong."

"Glob, that sucks," Marceline said.

"I lost my appetite. You guys cool with skipping lunch?" Fionna asked. The others, who had also lost their will to eat, nodded, and the group got up as one and left the restaurant.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Marceline cried, staring down at churning waves from the crown of the Statue of Liberty. Numerous speedboats, jet skis, and tour boats were streaming through the water around the statue and the sun shone behind Manhattan. The view was breathtaking. Marshall leaned as far over as he could, his eyes ready to fall out of his head.

Bonnibel giggled at the twins awe. She stood next to Marceline and looked down at the ocean.

"I remember the first time I came up here," she reminisced, smiling. "I reacted similarly."

"It's amazing, though! You act like you're used to it," Marceline said, squinting in the sunlight.

"I've been up here a bunch of times. This is probably my tenth time," the pink-haired girl answered.

"Oh."

Marceline looked over to her brother, who was talking to a shying Fionna.

"They'd make a nice couple, your brother and Fi," Bonnibel remarked. Marceline turned to her.

"She looks a bit too girly for Marsh. He's bi, and when he goes for a girl, she's usually more... masculine, I guess."

"You clearly don't know Fionna. She's the world's most girly-looking tomboy," Finn jumped in out of nowhere.

"In that case, they'll be making babies in no time," Marceline said, flashing a gleaming white smile. Finn scowled playful and Bonnibel laughed.

_What a cute laugh_, Marceline thought.

The vampire turned to apologize to Finn, only to find him lip-locked with Kindle. With a chuckle, she turned back to watch the sun begin to set behind the city. The friends stayed at the crown for a few more minutes before descending and leaving.

"So, Times Square next?" Marceline asked.

"Yep. But you two should stop by the gift shop first," Bonninel answered as she grabbed Marceline and Marshall's hands and pushed them into a little store. Inside was a wide collection of cheesy novelty souvenirs such as bobble heads, plastic torches, snow globes, and post cards.

Marceline and her brother ran to pick up a plastic torch each and engaged in a play fight, acting as if the torches were light sabers.

"Marce, I am your father," Marshall growled and rammed his torch into his sisters left wrist.

"Yo, be careful! You break it, you buy it!" the guy behind the counter shouted.

"Who pissed in his Cheerios," Marshall mumbled under his breath, grinning at his twin as they put the torches back.

The two ended up buying a bobble head and a couple keychains. They joined their friends outside and boarded a ferry back to the mainland. From there, they hailed a taxi van, piled in, and arrived at Times Square within a half hour. The sun had set and the square was all dazzling lights and energy when the friends arrived.

The Abadeers were so stunned by the sheer beauty that they stood, awestruck, just gazing at the array of lit buildings. They watched as the JumboTron flashed a Coca-Cola ad, as cars zoomed by, as tourists snapped pictures, as citizens walked up and down the sidewalks.

"I've been here a million times and it never gets old," Kindle breathed next to Finn, who nodded in agreement.

"I hope it never gets old for me— it's fucking amazing!" Marceline exclaimed. She had to stop herself from floating with joy.

Marshall nudged his sister.

"And to think that your ass wanted to stay at home," he teased, grinning.

Marceline looked at the area around her and then at Bonnibel before turning back to Marshall.

"I sure as hell am glad I came. I'm gonna let you rub that one in as much as you want, bro; I don't know what I was thinking."

* * *

A/N: A light-hearted, pointless chapter. You can see the pairings starting to emerge, right? Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed! Keep it coming.


	3. Chapter 3: Bloodlust and Pizza Crust

Chapter 3: Bloodlust and Pizza Crust

Marceline was awoken the next Monday by a desperate banging at her bedroom door.

"Marcy! Marcy, wake up!" a voice cried. With a start, Marceline jumped from her bed and promptly collapsed to the ground as her knees buckled.

"What the—" she muttered as she shakily rose to her feet. She walked unsteadily towards her door, unlocked it and opened it to find a paler-than-usual, baggy-eyed Marshall Lee standing before her.

"Marcy, we forgot... it's time," he rasped, his voice shaky and weak.

"Oh shit," Marceline whispered as she stared at her own paling hands.

"Put on a coat, we have to go _now_," Marshall instructed, pulling on a black leather jacket. Marceline stumbled to her closet, yanked on a dark red hoodie, and followed Marshall to their balcony.

Marceline slid the door open and leaped onto the ledge, looking down at the twinkling tail lights of cars beneath them. Though it was around two in the morning, the city was still abuzz with life, albeit much, much less than during the day.

"Do you think we have enough energy left to fly?" Marceline asked her brother nervously.

"No. But we definitely don't have the strength to walk as much as we may need to. Flying is quicker."

They were silent, gazing at city before them.

"I'm so sorry, Marsh. I can't believe I forgot... it was my job and I—" Marceline shook her head dejectedly.

"It's alright, sis. It's the first time in a millennia. It can be corrected, we just gotta act fast. Ready?"

Marceline took a shaky, ragged breath. She knew she needed to, but she didn't want to. She hated this part of being a vampire more than anything else; the need to consume blood. The hunger, of course, could be staved off temporarily by eating red foods or by draining them of their color, but eventually, more specifically once a month, the desperate need to drain a human set in. It always started with a paling of the vampire, soon followed by an uncontrollable trembling. If the vampire didn't feed within an hour, it would grow weaker, yet more violent, more unpredictable. Only a little while after that, the beast would go on a rampage, attacking everything in sight, killing mercilessly and thoughtlessly. The conscious mind would have evaporated, replaced with raw instinct. The vampire would remain that way until it either devoured enough blood or starved to death.

Marceline shuddered.

"Ready."

With that, the twins launched themselves from the balcony and flew out into the illuminated night.

* * *

"_Local college student Anne Smith and her boyfriend, Kirk McClain, were attacked last night around 3 A.M. in an alleyway off of 7th Street. Smith was able to flee from her attackers with minor injuries, her boyfriend, however, wasn't so lucky. McClain is in the hospital in critical condition, suffering from hypovolemic shock, that is, a shock induced by massive blood loss. The man reportedly had a stroke and is currently unconscious. A series of blood transfusions will be necessary in order for McClain to survive. Now, we go to Anne Smith for her word on this developing story_." The camera switched from the reporter to a small blonde woman, her face streaked with tears.

"_Kirk was walking me home after a date. We weren't doing anything wrong. All of a sudden, these two figures just jump down from a building and backed us into an alleyway. They looked pale— impossibly pale, like ghosts. I couldn't get a good look at their faces. They were wearing hoods pulled down to their noses. They were salivating like crazy and had... fangs. They charged at us like animals. One of them went after me, and bit me, but Kirk shoved him off and screamed at me to run. I was so scared and so confused that I just stood there, crying, while they ganged up attacked my baby. They bit at him and I heard sucking... no way they were human... I ran, but I just... I can't...!"_ the woman's voice broke as fresh tears began streaming from her eyes. She shook with sobs. The camera was quickly off of her and back on the reporter.

_"A search will commence for these two hooded attackers. Authorities warn that they may strike again and suggest that, when traveling at night, to travel in as large a group as possible. In other news—."_

Marceline shut off the television and shook her head. She glanced at her brother, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw that he was his normal color again. She half-expected him to still be pale with hunger for some strange reason.

"We can't let that happen again, Marsh. If the girl hadn't ran..."

"I know. We should've caught her and wiped her memory."

"I thought the guy was dead. I was so scared that we killed him."

"He'll be fine. And he won't remember a thing."

"We'll be cleaner next time. We were just desperate; next time will go more smoothly." Marceline sounded as if she was trying to convince herself.

"It'll be fine," Marshall assured her. "Let's get in the car. It's time to go to school."

The twins headed downstairs, called glum greetings to Isis, and headed to their car. Marshall slumped in the driver's seat, Marcy in the passenger seat. The vampire ran a hand through her hair.

"They're gonna be fine," Marshall said for what seemed like the millionth time as he put the keys in ignition.

"I know, it's just that we haven't messed up like that in a several hundred, maybe a couple _thousand_ years. And, it's all my fault. I just feel bad, you know."

"I know how you feel. It's alright though, it won't happen again."

"Yeah. But you what we need?" Marceline asked with a half-hearted grin.

"Some early-morning liquid dubstep," Marshall replied, flashing her a small smile.

"You read my mind," Marceline said as she pushed a CD into the player. The car was filled with Bassnectar's remix of Ellie Golding's song Lights. The gentle wubs soothed Marceline's nerves. She took a deep, calming breath and exhaled slowly.

"You know, I'd fuck Ellie Goulding just for her voice," Marceline murmured absentmindedly as they pulled into the school's massive parking lot.

"Dude, I was just thinking the same thing," Marshall said with a laugh. He pulled the car into a spot relatively close to the doors and the twins hopped out, clambered up the stairs, and headed towards their first periods.

Most of Marceline's day was spent listening to people whisper and converse about the recent attack. It was maddening, and her tolerance for it slowly decreased over the day. When she entered her math class, her last period of the day, she was close to snapping.

She already felt contrite, and hearing about her mistake all throughout the day only increased her guilt, which lead to her feeling incredibly angry about the whole situation. Combine that with the fact that she was already lost in math only a week into the school year and Marcy was ready to explode.

The vampire sat, fuming, waiting for the bell to ring, when she felt a small tap on her shoulder.

"What?" she snapped, swiveling in her seat to turn to her left. She looked just in time to see Bonnibel's face fall.

"Oh, crap, I'm sorry, Bonnibel. I didn't mean—"

"It's alright, Marceline. I can see you're not having the best of days," Bonnibel cut her off, smiling knowingly.

"Yep," Marceline replied with a raised eyebrow.

"May I ask what's wrong?"

"I'm just... It's a combination of a few things, mainly that I'm really lost in math," Marceline admitted.

"Maybe I could help? I've already taught myself everything we'll learn this semester."

Marceline gaped at the pink haired girl.

"Jesus, Bubblegum, you're a fucking brainiac."

Bonnibel giggled.

"Yes, well, I do have a lot of love for academics. But back to what I was saying; would you like me to tutor you?"

Marceline's heart fluttered, almost painfully, inside her chest.

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great. Where should we meet up at?" Marceline asked, surprised by how calm she sounded despite her twitching entrails.

"Your place would work."

Bonnibel had answered quickly, causing Marceline to cock an eyebrow.

"Alright. Do you want to ride home with me and Marsh after school, or do you want me to pick you up from your place, or...?"

"I'll think I'll ride with you and Marshall. Just let me text my parents to let them know," she whispered as she whipped out her phone. Her thumbs danced across the screen, halted, and then resumed their caper. After another pause, she slipped the phone back into her pocket and nodded at Marcy before turning her attention to the teacher. Marceline could not, for her life, halt the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach. And when the bell finally rang after fifty-five minutes of agonizing wait, Marceline was so excited that she'd completely forgotten about her and Marshall's screw up earlier in the day.

The vampire stood in the doorway, waiting for Bonnibel to unpack. The friends walked down the main hallway, out the double doors, and into the parking lot. Marceline could see Marshall on his phone, leaning against their car. As she approached him, she saw that he was smiling as he talked.

"That Fionna?" Marceline asked. Her brother nodded.

"Is she riding with us?" Marshall mouthed, motioning towards Bonnibel.

"Yeah. And I'm driving, so get your ass in the back," Marceline said after tossing her backpack in floorboard of the backseat. Marshall nodded, engrossed in his conversation, and sat in the back of the car. As soon as Bonnibel was in and buckled, Marceline rested her hand against the passenger headrest and twisted in her seat to look through the back windshield as she pulled out of the parking spot.

"This is a really cool car," Bonnibel remarked. "And it's incredibly clean."

"Yeah, me and Marshy love this car. We don't even eat in here."

"It smells a little odd, though. Almost herbal."

Marshall stifled a laugh and Marceline flushed.

"So what kind of music do you like? Marshall and I listen to just about everything, I'm sure we have something you'll like," Marceline said, desperate to change the subject. The vampire pulled the glove compartment open and pointed to a gargantuan collection of CDs.

Bonnibel began sifting through the discs.

"Wow, you really do listen to everything. Bob Marley, Breaking Benjamin, Ellie Goulding, Eminem, Cryptopsy—who're they?— Imagine Dragons, Born of Osiris, Green Day, Veil of Maya, Lil' Jon, Flux Pavilion, Sublime, Nirvana, Nelly Furtado, All Shall Perish, Xilent, Ephixa, Adventure Club..."

Marceline grinned as Bonnibel continued naming the artists as she searched through the mass of discs.

"Oh, I love Justin Timberlake. Can we play this one?" the pink haired girl asked, holding out the 'Future Sex/Love Sounds CD.

"Of course. Pop it in."

"_That's what she said!_" Marshall screamed from the back, laughing hysterically at his own joke. Marceline scowled at him while Bonnibel chuckled and pushed the CD into the stereo. She skipped it to the second song.

"Oh my god, Bubblegum. _You_ like this song?" Marceline asked with a guffaw.

"As a matter of fact, I do. But you're the one with the CD in your car."

"Fair enough. I won't lie though, this is our favorite song by him, right Marsh?" Marceline glanced at her brother through the rear view mirror.

"Dirty baaaaabe, you see these shackles baby, I'm your slaaaaave," the boy sang as he danced in his seat.

"I'll let you whip me if I misbehaaaave, it's just that no one makes me feel this waaaaaay," Marceline finished with a grin.

"Come here, girl," Marshall rapped.

"Go 'head, be gone with it," Marceline sang.

"Come to the back."

"Go 'head, be gone with it."

"VIP!"

"Go 'head, be gone with it."

"Drink's on me."

"Go 'head, be gone with it."

"Let me see whatcha twerkin' with."

"Go 'head, be gone with it."

"Look at those hips."

"Go 'head, be gone with it."

"You make me smile."

"Go 'head, be gone with it."

"Come here, child."

The Abadeer twins broke into laughter at their own antics and Bonnibel joined in.

"You guys actually sounded good!" the pink-haired girl said once she'd caught her breath.

"That was just us messing around. You should hear us actually trying," Marshall said as they pulled into the apartment.

The friends hopped out and headed straight up to the Abadeer's room. They tossed their backpacks next to the door and moved towards the living room, each taking a separate seat; Marshall on the couch, Marceline in the recliner, and Bonnibel on the love seat. They looked at each other for a moment, in silence that was broken by Marceline.

"I'm craving pizza," she said as she stood up and stretched.

"I second that," Marshall murmured.

"What kind do you want, Bubblegum?" Marceline asked as she picked up the phone.

"Cheese, bitte," Bonnibel called.

"Bitte?" Marshall glanced at her quizzically before water-falling a carton of milk.

"It's German for please. I said it because 'cheese' and 'please' rhyme and that would've been really, really corny."

Marshall laughed and Marceline hung up the phone.

"It'll be here in half an hour," she stated as she plopped back in the recliner.

"That should give us time to start," Bonnibel said as she walked over to her book bag. She grabbed a math textbook and made her way back over to the couch.

"Anything in particular that you want to go over?"

"No. But why don't we move somewhere more comfortable? We can go out on the balcony, if you like," the vampire moved to the glass doors and slid them open, motioning for Bonnibel to follow.

"Oh my god, you have such an amazing view!" she breathed as she sat down in a plastic chair.

"Yeah. I hope it never gets old," Marceline said as she turned her chair to face her tutor. The pink-haired girl laid the textbook on the little table between them and pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil. She handed them to Marceline.

"Let's just start with something easy, for now. Do sequences sound alright?"

Marceline nodded and Bubblegum flipped through the pages of the book before pointing to a section.

"Right down that formula, the one for algebraic sequences. Make sure you memorize it. The formula is used to determine a number in a specific sequence. For example, given the series of numbers, 2, 4, 6, 8, and so on, you can easily see that the numbers increase by two— that's the pattern. You use this formula to determine any number in the sequence, be it the twelfth term or the one hundredth. Does that make sense?"

Marceline nodded.

"Alright. I'm gonna give you some practice problems."

Bonnibel took the pad of paper from Marceline and wrote down eight problems for her to finish.

Soon, Marshall brought out plates loaded with pizza for the two. He flashed Marceline a grin and a thumbs up before turning back inside the apartment. The girls stopped the tutoring session to eat the food. Marceline watched as Bonnibel gazed out at the city. The vampire noted that the pink-haired beauty took very small bites. Marceline watched, entranced, as her small, delicate jawline worked the food.

"Marceline?"

"Hm?" the ebony haired girl's eyes flitted to Bonnibel's face.

"You should," she paused, "tell me about yourself."

Marceline was taken aback.

"Um... that's really broad. What do you want to know?"

"Just, I dunno, things you like and don't like. Your family, hobbies, et cetera, et cetera," Bonnibel said, smiling, as she took another minuscule bite.

"Well," Marceline paused as she thought, "My biggest hobbies are singing and playing bass. Marshall is my only sibling. Our mom sorta disappeared when we were really little, but my dad's pretty alright, I guess. I mean, he's the whole reason we're up here."

"Is he at work right now?"

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't called him in a while."

"You mean... he doesn't live here with you two? Then who stays with you?"

"No one. It's just me and Marsh. It always has been," Marceline answered with a grin. She had finished her pizza and turned to look at her crust. She picked it up and tossed it over the railing, watching as it collided with the ground a couple hundred feet below.

Bonnibel broke into laughter.

"You asked for something I hate? I absolutely _detest_ pizza crust."

* * *

A/N: Another slow, stage-setter. The next chapter should have much more cutesy Bubbline goodness.

R&R! Feedback is my fuel. Much love to loyal readers and reviewers.


	4. Chapter 4: Have a Nice Day

"I was thinking," Fionna began as she twirled spaghetti around a fork, "that we should throw a party. A huge one."

"Hell yes! That's what we've been waiting for this whole time— a crazy party," Marshall exclaimed as slammed his hands down on the table.

"Seriously?" Finn asked, leaning to rest his jaw against his fist.

"Uh, _duh_. Big city equals insane parties," Marceline said after taking a bite from an apple.

Fionna chewed her food thoughtfully before raising a hand.

"On our way home from school the other day, Finn, Jake, and I drove by a Walmart to buy some groceries. The one we usually go to was closed for renovations, so we drove almost ten miles out until we found another one. Not far from it was this warehouse that's been closed down for a really long time because it had had, like, an electrical fire or something."

"How big is it?" Kindle asked.

"Pretty big. It's almost the size of that Kroger on 52nd Street," Fionna answered, grinning.

"Aw yeah!" Jake shouted, moving his arm from Lady's waist to fist pump the air. "We can invite a bunch of people, maybe the whole school. There'd be great music, lights, _alcohol_..."

"I'm all for this!" Finn shouted, grinning from ear to ear.

"I can get the lights. My cousin Buddy loves raves and has a bunch of lasers and strobes. I'm sure he'll want to come," Bonnibel pitched in.

"I have a whole kitchen full of junk. I can supply food," Lady added.

"And we can all pitch in to pay for the booze," Kindle said, earning nods from everyone but the Abadeer twins.

"No way. Me and Marshall got the drinks. And the drugs. Just tell the people coming that they should bring some to add to the pile, if they can," Marceline said, taking a sip from her milk carton.

"I can DJ the shebang; I've got pro equipment. The band can even preform," Ash jumped in.

"And we can all invite people. No, wait, just invite everyone!" Kindle said, her voice bubbling with excitement.

"Holy hell, guys. We're throwing a _party,_" Fionna said gleefully as she looked over her beaming friends.

* * *

Word of the event spread like wildfire. Everywhere Marceline turned, all she heard was;

"Did you hear about that warehouse party?"

"Dude, are you going to that rave?"

"Those new twins are throwing a party!"

Tens of students approached her to ask for details, to which she answered, "Tomorrow, from eight at night until everyone's either home or passed out."

When school let out, the group of friends hurried to gather things for the next day.

The Abadeer twins sped home to grab some cash from their endless supply of money. They headed down to room 18-B in their apartment building— the room's owner was a fabled drug dealer.

They knocked on his door and, when it opened, were met with a pale, thin young man in boxers and a black wife beater. His black hair hung in unruly swathes around his face and he was clutching a half empty beer bottle.

"Yeah?" he demanded. The smell of marijuana mixed with alcohol wafted from his mouth in a cloud.

"Are you Sam?" Marshall asked, shifting his feet nervously.

"Sam I am," the man answered. He took a swig from his bottle.

Marceline shoved her brother out of the doorway.

"We're throwing a party. Can you hook us up?" she asked.

"Of course. Granted, you have the funds."

"We've got the cash."

"Alrighty, then. Step into my shop, kiddies," the man waved them in with a grin. He led the twins into his living room and sat down on a large, leather sofa. He motioned for the twins to take a seat on the couch across from him.

"So what can I supply you with, my young friends? Acid? X? Or, maybe you just want some good old-fashioned weed?" Sam leaned forward, his hands rested on his bony knees. His blue eyes shifted from Marceline to Marshall and back again as he waited for a reply.

"We only want a couple things, but a good bit of them," Marshall answered.

"Excellent! Let's hear some specific amounts," Sam said as he rose from his seat and made his way over to his kitchen. He pushed a cabinet aside to reveal a small door. He pulled it open and leaned against it.

"Three ounces of weed," Marceline said.

"And three hundred points of ecstacy," Marshall added.

"Damn," the dealer muttered as he sifted through his stock. "You guys supplying the whole party?"

"Most of it," Marceline said with a laugh. Sam approached them, his arms laden with weed and pills packed in baggies.

"Here it is. It's gonna run you a lot; you guys sure you've got enough money?"

Marshall held up a ridiculously thick wad of cash.

"I think we're covered," the vampire said. He began counting out the money needed for the deal.

Sam's jaw seemed to desperately want to touch the floor.

"Holy _shit_, dudes," he grinned as Marshall placed a pile of cash on his coffee table. The twins took the drugs from the man and placed them in a bag they'd brought with them. Sam lead them to the door.

"You guys seem chill. Keep coming to me for all your druggie needs— I'll cut you guys a discount next time," he said before closing the door behind them.

"He seems cool," Marceline murmured as they walked to the elevator.

"Agreed. What's next on the list?"

"Alcohol, duh. I was thinking about it, and I feel like a lot of people are gonna bring their own alcohol anyways. So, we should just buy a ton of the cheap shit and reserve the best for our little group of friends."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. How do you think we should do this?"

"Like we always do— pull out the fake IDs and throw in some Abadeer charm. And if it doesn't work, we can dish out some vampiric mind-control shit," Marceline answered as she gave her brother a fanged grin.

* * *

"Um... I'll need to see your ID."

The woman behind the counter at the liquor store was staring, astonished, at the twins before her. Not only had they already piled countless bottles of alcohol on the checkout bar, but they were running back and forth, gathering more and more bottles to add to the stock.

"Yeah, one second. We're almost done. Go ahead and start ringing us up," Marshall called from the back of the store, his arms laden with vodka.

"Bro, you think we'll want a jäger bomb?" Marceline asked, eying the cans of Red Bull that lined the coolers.

"Yeah. Grab some limes and salt too— I know someone I wanna do body shots with," Marshall replied as he set the vodka down on the counter.

"I hear that," Marceline breathed. She gathered the last few things and plopped them down on the counter beside the mountain of alcohol.

"Your ID?" the clerk asked again.

"Oh, yeah," Marceline murmured as she pulled her fake driver's license out of her pocket. The clerk looked over the card and frowned.

"I'm not sure about this. You guys look seventeen, eighteen at the oldest. I'm gonna have to call the police," she declared as she moved to pick up the phone hanging on the wall behind the register.

"Hold on," Marceline called, leaning over the counter with a hand clamped around the neck of a bottle. The cashier halted, phone in hand, and turned. Her eyes had glazed over and she stared blankly at Marceline.

"You should put the phone down."

_Click._

"The ID isn't fake. I'm twenty-one."

"The ID isn't fake. You're twenty-one. Of course. I'll just finish ringing you up," the woman muttered vacantly as she walked, unsteadily, back to the counter. She scanned the remaining items and requested the money. Marshall handed her a wad of bills, which she counted before stuffing into the register.

"In exactly one minute, you're going to forget us, our faces. Then your free will will return," Marceline commanded as she and Marshall grabbed the bags and backed out of the store.

"Thank you, have a nice day."

* * *

A/N: This chapter just sets the stage for the big boozy party— the next chapter will be much longer. And many characters will be either drunk, high, drunk and high, or just all-out tripping balls on ecstasy (_Hint hint, wink wink). _As a side note, this is the last of my stock of chapters that are up to par with where I want this story to go. That means that there's going to start being a teeny bit more time between each update but also that the quality of writing will improve some. **But while I'm writing the next chapter, how about a challenge; whoever can guess what I'm hinting at with the "hint hint, wink wink," above will get a shout out. Everyone who gets it right will be mentioned.** It's worth your while to give it a go, it's pretty easy— it's something I'm sure most, if not all, of you have been waiting for.

Reviews are heroin and you are my dealer. FEED MY ADDICTION.


	5. Chapter 5: Pupils Like Quarters

A/N: This chapter is in Marceline's POV. I thought it would better capture her feelings. For my question in this last chapter, I'm going to include just anybody who guessed. Shout outs to:

•Shit i hate you

•iPotato/Baked Potatoes (I love baked potatoes)

•v123

•jada

•Guest

* * *

Chapter 5: Pupils Like Quarters

At five, we began setting up the vacant warehouse for the party. Ash brought in his equipment in one of those creepy white vans and we set up the speakers around the inside of the building. We laid out some tables, piling them with bags of chips and candy bars from Lady's house. Then we dragging in a shit ton of coolers, loaded them ice, and filled them with water bottles, beer, whiskey, and a couple bottles of vodka for some lucky kids to stumble upon. Bubblegum's cousin, Buddy, had arrived a bit late but brought the lights as promised. It was tricky to set the lasers up on the ceiling, but we managed. We threw in a couple black lights and scattered strobes along the walls of the building.

We took a break, ate some snacks, and talked for a few minutes before setting up the stage that Ash would DJ from and that the band would eventually preform on. We were at a loss for a few minutes; we hadn't thought that part through. Finn eventually found a wooden platform that was likely used to hold crates and we pushed it towards the back-most center of the warehouse and set up our equipment.

We had finished decking out the warehouse at about seven-thirty and people were already beginning to arrive. They were excited and rowdy and a few of them were already drunk. Lucky for them, Ash was ready to DJ and the area was soon filled with fast-paced house music. I took a minute to relax and let the chill vibes of the music overtake me. I hung out with a couple of the attendees, shared a few drinks and watched while some people raged in a dance battle— some of those kids had real talent.

Every minute, more and more people arrived and come eight-thirty, the warehouse was packed and the room shook with music. Lights flashed, glow sticks flew, people were dancing and jumping maniacally. The coolers had been raided and half-emptied and soon the bongs came out— the air in the room became smokey and thick with the smell of marijuana. People were making out, grinding, smoking, screaming, drinking, or a combination of all. Teenager stuff.

With a grin, I made my way over to a table. I grabbed a cup, a can of Red Bull, and a bottle of Jaegermeister and brewed up my favorite party drink; a buzzy jäger bomb. Without a second thought, the bottom of my cup went up and the zingy, burning liquid flowed in my mouth and down my throat. It hit me almost instantly, the combination of the alcohol and energy making me want to go _wild_.

I glanced over at Ash and he gave me the signal. With a whoop of excitement, I ran straight up one side of the stage and jumped before the microphone. Ash killed the music and Marshall joined us.

"Kids of New Ooo, are you ready?" I asked. The crowd cheered in response, not even knowing what they were screaming for.

"_I can't hear you!" _I shouted, cupping my hand around an ear. The crowd's roar was ear-splitting. I grinned.

"Alright. Me and my unnamed band are gonna play you all a song by Imagine Dragons. Great band, you should check them out. This is their song 'Radioactive'."

Ash picked up his Ibanez and began strumming. Marshall was standing, waiting, beside his bass drum and snare, harmonizing with the song into the mic. When the music dropped and Ash turned to his keyboard, I began.

"_I'm waking up _

_to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust._

_I'm breathing in _

_the chemicals_," I inhaled sharply, roughly and then let it out before continuing.

"_I'm breaking in, shaping up_

_Then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_."

I felt a pair of eyes on me and looked down. She was there in the crowd, the pink-haired beauty, standing with Finn to her left and Lady to her right, gazing at me from the foot of the stage. She was drunk– I could see it in her eyes– but it only served to make her that much more appealing. I took a swig from my cup and resumed on cue.

"_I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow._

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age."_

Marshall harmonized with the song.

"_I'm radioactive, radioactive_."

I looked back down and her eyes were still rested on me— it felt nice to have her attention. I returned her stare as I continued with the song.

"_I raise my flag, don my clothes_

_It's a revolution, I suppose. _

_We're painted red to fit right in._

_I'm breaking in, shaping up_

_Then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_."

When the music fell I went crazy with it. I pulled the mic from the stand and rocked violently to the beat of the song.

"_I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age _

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age."_

Marshall's voice sounded again, harmonizing.

"_I'm radioactive, radioactive,"_ I turn to face my band, my back to the crowd.

"_All systems go, sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones, straight from in side—_

_I'm waking up." _

Marshall's mallet violently collided with the bass drum and we're back in the chorus. The crowd was screaming, cheering, as lost in the music as we were. It was an incredible feeling.

When the song was over, I survey the people before me. Marshall joins me, grinning, a sack in his hand.

"Ecstasy!" I shouted as I reached into the bag and pulled out a handful of its contents. "For all you wonderful people."

I tossed the pills in every direction. The crowds cries were deafening as they dived to grab a piece of euphoria. Proud of myself, I dumped the rest of my jäger bomb into the crowd, tossed the cup as far as I could, and popped a couple mollies myself. Ash and Marshall did the same, each continuing with his own thing after. The last I saw of Marshall was him heading towards Fionna.

I stage-dived into the crowd; I was their hero for the moment. They passed me left and right as I whooped for joy before eventually putting me down close to the coolers. I stumbled a few steps before grabbing hold of the edge of a table to steady myself. After a good minute, I was finally able to balance myself and had taken no more than three uneven steps when it happened.

Now, let me get things straight here; I smoke like a fucking chimney. I drink like an old white drunk and I party like a wild animal. But I had never, not in my thousands of years living, _ever_ tried ecstasy before.

Imagine my shock when I was filled with stark euphoria. I had never been so happy in all my endless years. And what did I do first?

I fell right on my ass and spent a good two minutes giggling. I buried my face in my hands and rocked back and forth with a stupid smile plastered on my face like a some looney fuck. My giddy bout of laughter was ended only when a hand reached down and stroked my face. With the drug in my body, that one small touch felt so _good_, like the nerves in my face had multiplied and grown more sensitive to become a million times more receptive to that small, meaningless touch. I reached up, trailed my own hand up the arm that touched me, and rested my hand on the owner's shoulder. I was standing now, staring into owner's eyes. Bonnibel's eyes. I grinned stupidly and she giggled drunkenly.

"Your pupils— they're the size of quarters," she remarked as she reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. She was gazing at me intently despite her drunken state— she seemed to be able to handle her alcohol well, a sign of a true drinker. Had I been sober, it might've made me wonder.

"Yeah, the ecstasy, it d-d-does that. Makes your pupils huge, I mean... I feel really, really good, Bonnie, you don't even know. I could just..." My cracked voice trailed off and I realized that I was gripping the pink-haired girl, roughly, by the elbows. She smiled coyly.

"I've researched MDMA; I know how it works. I know that this," she stared at me raptly as she dragged a finger oh-so slowly down the side of my neck, "feels a million times better than it normally would."

I shivered at her touch, nearly blinded by it. What minuscule part of me was still slightly sober instantly realized that I was completely at this girl's mercy. The sad part is that I liked the idea, especially with where it seemed to be headed.

"I know that it makes a person more loving," Bonnibel whispered, brushing her lips against mine. I whimpered pathetically at the motion and noticed that her arms were wrapped around my neck. Her teasing was starting to make my intoxicated heart ache.

"Bonni," I groaned, fainting unhappiness. I moved in to kiss her, bold with the high, but she reeled back, grinning slyly. It was then that I caught on— she was trying to see how far I'd go. An experiment? I didn't care. I just wanted her, wanted her touch. I grabbed her hand, pressed it against my mouth and sighed into her cool skin. I closed my eyes as her hand fell from my mouth to the nape of my neck, where she began tracing patterns. The euphoric feeling I received from it was too much— it made me weak at the knees. My head was reeling and I burned with want.

My head snapped forward and my lips crashed against her's. She'd already known I'd do it— I could tell by the way she returned the kiss. She forced my lips open and began probing my mouth, wrestling with my tongue and quickly winning.

It was too much. My heart was beating faster and faster as I pulled away, succumbing to another giggle fit. She smiled at me, a wonderful smile, and pulled me closer. She rested her head in the crook of my neck and I trembled violently as her breath ghosted across my collar bone. Her hands trailed up and down my spine and I sighed; my skin, already warm from the ecstasy, grew hotter. My head was alight with too many feelings to process; happiness and nervousness, want and confusion, frustration and excitement. She was driving me completely insane.

But then I started falling. A confused look flashed across Bonni's face, quickly replaced with shock.

"Marceline? Marceline!" Why did Bonnie's voice sound... smudgy? Faded?

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a circle of worried faces looming into my blurring field of vision.

* * *

"...Only a couple hours. She just collapsed out of nowhere and— oh, thank god. Look, her eyes are open."

I slowly opened my eyes, shifted, noticed that I was in my own bed, and scanned the room. I inhaled sharply as pain exploded in my head and colors danced in my eyes; it felt as if a wooden stake driven by an elephant was repeatedly impaling my skull.

I squeezed my eyes shut with a pained moan before the feeling cleared. I opened my eyes slowly, grimaced at the bright lights, and saw Marshall, Fionna, Finn, Jake, Lady, and Kindle circled around me, with Bonnie sitting at the foot of my bed. Marsh was snickering into his hand while the others looked worried as fuck.

"Uh... did something happen?" I croaked.

"You passed out!" my douche-bag of a brother blurted with a laugh. Our friends shot him a dirty look.

"I believe it was due to your combining alcohol and ecstasy," said Bonnibel.

"Oh. That sucks, I guess. How long have I been out?" I murmured as I massaged my temples.

"As I was just telling Marshall, only about two hours," Bonni answered. She looked as if she had only very recently sobered up.

"Please, please, _please _tell me that I didn't ruin the party for the rest of you," I groaned, slapping a hand over my eyes.

"No, girl, of course not," Jake said with a smile.

"I didn't want to cause a commotion, so I dragged you into my car with Marshall's help. I drove you back here after the party, and the others followed," Bonni said, motioning to the circle of people around me.

With a sigh, I rose in my bed so that I was sitting.

"We're glad that you're alright," Finn said, smiling. The rest nodded.

"Thanks, guys, you're the best. Sorry for making you worry," I murmured. I hated that I had caused them trouble.

"No problem, Marce," Fionna said. I noticed that her arm was wrapped around Marshall's waist and I shot him a look. He blushed and averted his eyes with a small smile.

"We gotta go, though. Our parents are gonna be expecting us soon," Finn said as he began moving towards the door, followed by his brother, girlfriend, and Lady. Fionna gave Marshall a quick peck on the lips before following her brothers. Bonnibel remained on my bed.

"You're not going?" I asked. She shook her head and turned to give my brother a look. He nodded knowingly before heading out and closing the door, leaving me alone with Bonnie.

"I feel bad about the situation. And my parents are out for the weekend, so...," she looked at me and bit her lip nervously. I realized that she was asking to stay the night. Or day. I had no clue what the time was.

"Do you want to... stay here, then?" I asked, tugging on one of my pointed ears.

"If it wouldn't pose any inconvenience."

"Not at all," I replied with a grin. I rose from my bed, legs shaky, and made my way over to my wardrobe. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a shirt and tossed them to Bonnie.

"You can sleep in those and give them back to me on Monday. Or whenever, I don't really mind," I said awkwardly as I turned back to grab clothes for myself.

"The bathroom's behind that door. No, on the right," I instructed before shutting the door. I changed and leapt into my bed, sighing as I sank into the mattress.

I let my mind wonder about Bonnie's actions during the party— had it been real or just a drunken stupor? I felt like it was real, but maybe that was only because I wanted it to be. The only evidence I had to support by thought was the fact the Bonnie literally could've gotten off with any other loser at that party. I sighed, frustrated, into my pillow. Women are confusing.

A knock sounded at my door and I sat up.

"Come in," I called as I ran my fingers through my hair. Bonnibel entered, now donning my grey sweatpants and black band t-shirt, with her clothes draped over her arm. She looked so cute decked out in my clothes— the sweatpants were a bit too long, so they pooled around her ankles. The shirt's color complemented her pink hair, making it pop more, which in turn put emphasis on her heartbreakingly beautiful face.

"Where can I put these?" she asked, referring to her clothes.

"On the dresser."

She placed them down and stood by my bed, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Oh! Uh, I'll take the floor," I said as I moved to pull a blanket off my bed.

Bonnibel giggled.

"Don't be silly, Marceline. Your bed is big enough for two."

Before I could say anything, she climbed into my bed and crawled under the covers. She rested on her side with her head propped up on her fist and gazed at me with a thoughtful expression. I felt like she was trying to read my mind and I tried not to squirm under her stare.

"It wasn't the alcohol, you know," she said, only just above a whisper.

"What?"

"You remember what happened prior to your blacking out, yes?"

I nodded and averted my eyes.

"I meant everything I did," Bonnie murmured. She reached up and took my face in her hands, her stare becoming ever–deeper. "You're strange, Marceline Abadeer. I've never felt so strongly about someone so quickly."

I closed my eyes and sighed as her thumbs ran along the shell of my ears, stopping to rest at the pointed tips. I could feel my heart thumping faster and hoped that she couldn't hear it.

"You have cute ears," Bonni stated with a smirk as she massaged them between her thumb and index finger. Even though I'd sobered up, it felt great. Mainly I assume, because it was coming from her.

I grabbed her by her wrists and slid my hands down her arm, down her sides and to her waist. I pulled her close, so close that the tips of our noses were touching. The proximity spawned a flock of butterflies to flutter around my insides.

"I've been almost everywhere, met so many different kinds of people, and yet I've never met anyone as gorgeous and as smart as you," I confessed at a whisper.

The sight of her grinning back up at me was enough to steal my breath. She planted a warm kiss on my lips before turning over in the bed. With a smile, I turned off my lamp and wrapped my arm back around the pink-haired girl's waist. I fell asleep to her tracing invisible patterns on the back of my hand.

* * *

A/N: I feel like I spend a lot of these notes apologizing. This took way longer than I thought, as vacation caught up to me and I've been spending a lot of time at the lake. But but buuuut, I'd like to know a couple things, as this was a bit of an experimental chapter:

1) How do you feel about the story in Marceline's point of view? Would you rather me continue it in her POV or return to the original?

2) This is probably the first fluffy-fluffy, lovey-dovey thing I've ever written, and I want you guys to tell me what I could've done better. I feel like it's something I need to improve on, so please give me some feedback on that.

And as a side note, I had Marceline sing 'Radioactive' because I feel like it suits her whole life pretty fucking well. The song is about living in post-apocalyptic Earth, where everything ended with bombs. Whenever I listen to it, I see Simon and little Marcy touring the wreckage of the world.

Much love, guys.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: GUYS I'M SO SORRY I COMPLETELY LOST MY MOTIVATION. It's okay now, though, because it's back. Somewhat. I promise to try my hardest to never have a gap like that again. But here we go, chapter six!

* * *

I awoke the next morning to a pounding headache, a mouth that tasted of sewage, and a choppy recollection of the night before. I rubbed my eyes and stretched, sighing with mild pleasure as my joints cracked and popped. As a memory hit me, my eyes darted to the side of my bed opposite me, only to find it empty.

I sighed as my heart fluttered, almost painfully, in my chest— I realized I'd only imagined sleeping next to Bonnie while I was deep in my drunken stupor. I felt tears prickling behind my eyes and grabbed a fistful of my bed sheets. My hangovers always make me a bit emotional.

"No. I'm not gonna be a bitch about this," I muttered through gritted teeth.

I sniffed hard and rose unsteadily from my bed. I staggered towards the bathroom, grabbed a toothbrush, and proceeded to attempt to rid my mouth of the foul taste that plagued it. I made sure to triple rinse with mouth wash. When I pulled back the bath curtains, ready to take a shower, I was met with the sight of my near-naked twin passed out in the tub, clutching a half empty bottle of vodka in one hand with an empty can of beer on the floor. Several joint stubs littered the ledges of the tub.

I groaned and rummaged through the drawers below the sink for a rag. I settled to wash my face thoroughly, allowing the cold water to wake and refresh my entire being.

I headed back to my room, threw on a black t-shirt and was slipping on a pair of shorts when my stomach began rumbling. I realized that I hadn't eaten in a good eighteen or so hours, so I obeyed the growling and headed to the kitchen, my horrendously uneven gait overcomplicating the short trek. As I approached the kitchen, I was astounded when the scent of waffles, mingled with eggs, bacon, and fruit, drifted towards me.

"Marshy? Are you cooking?" I asked, confused.

"No. It's me," a voice answered as a smiling face poked out from around the corner that conjoined the kitchen and the hallway.

Words can't describe how happy I was to see that face.

"So, that wasn't a... Dream?" I slurred, slightly embarrassed, as I slid into one of the kitchen chairs.

"If by 'that' you're referring to my having slept in your bed last night, then no, it wasn't," she answered as she set a plate heaped with food in front of me.

"Oh," I paused before I continued. "I can't entirely remember last night, so the question begs to be asked; did we... do anything?"

"No," she answered.

"Oh," I said again, unimpressively. I cut up my waffles and lifted a heap to my mouth. I chewed slowly, trying to remember all that had happened the night before. I hated being in the dark about things.

"Do you wanna give me an outline of last night?" I eventually asked through a mouthful of eggs.

"You mixed alcohol and ecstasy, got overloaded with emotion, and ended up passing out. We brought you home a bit later and after you woke up everyone left. I asked if I could stay the night and ended up sharing a bed with you. That's it, nothing sexual," she answered between sips of her coffee.

I saw that she forgot to mention the part where we confessed our feelings for each other, the one memory I actually did recall.

"Oh, and you sort of admitted to crushing on me," Bonnie said, grinning coyly over the rim of her coffee cup.

"Hey, man, I remember that part! Don't try to trick me, you admitted some shit too," I said through a huge smile and a deep blush.

"So we're both in a bit of hot water, then."

"I concur."

"Then where, exactly, does this situation lead us?"

'To a relationship,' I thought.

"I don't know," I mumbled. She looked a bit disappointed. Why?

"Are- are you sure?" she stuttered. I don't think I'd ever heard Bonnie stammer before that moment. It was enough of an indication for me to suggest we take out relationship further.

"Well," I began, putting down my fork, "If you want my honest opinion, I... I think we should give us a go."

I could feel the blush erupting across my face as Bonnie smiled and took my hand in hers.

"I think so to."

* * *

A good three or four hours later, Bonnie is still at my place. We're siting on the sofa in front of the T.V., watching some insane show about a kid and his magic dog. I'm lying with my head in Bonnibel's lap and she's playing with my hair. Her pinkie suddenly caresses the shell of my ear and my foot twitches involuntarily.

"You're like a dog," she remarks.

"Woof."

"Something wrong?"

Despite Bonnie's toying with my hair and ears, there's something that's bothering me. It's a nagging feeling in the back of my head.

"It's just... I can't help but think that maybe we're taking this too fast," I murmur.

Bonnie giggles and presses her lips to my jawbone. I can feel her smiling against my skin as she leaves a trail of pecks down to my collarbone. My eyelids flutter and I stifle a moan.

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight, Marmar?" she says against my neck.

"I don't- I dunno," I breathe. My neck is my absolute sweet spot, and her being so close and so touchy with it is driving me crazy.

She buries her fingers back in my hair and begins massaging my scalp. My eyes close as I sink into bliss.

"I only need you to do one thing for me," she says.

"Hmm," I reply.

"I need you to keep us a secret."

My eyes snap open and I gingerly remove her finger from my hair. I sit up to face her, worry creasing my brow.

"Why?"

"I just... haven't come out of the closet. I'm not ready yet. I'm scared. It's only for a little while, Marcy. Can you please just do me this one favor?"

I'm quiet for a moment— I don't like this at all. Bonnie is absolutely perfect; perfect smile, eyes, brain, personality... and everyone knows it. I have the urge to claim her, openly, as mine, so as to ward off some of the more decent competition. But I suppose that what makes _her_ happy is what's most important.

"I will," I mumble.

* * *

A/N: Short, I know. The chapter's purpose was to let you know that I'm still here and writing. R&R because you love me.


End file.
